What a Thimble Can Do
by Rosetta The Furious
Summary: Hey everyone im sorry for the LONG as hell wait name/account change, between writer's block and college i got a little crazy. I had the ideas but just couldn't seem to type them... so let me now if i should keep the fic up or not...if any wish to adopt this work or use it as a prompt simply PM me
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone i'm sorry for the LONG as hell wait name/account change, between writer's block and college i got a little crazy. I had the ideas but just couldn't seem to type them...**_

* * *

Peter felt quite lonely without the lost boys, John, and Michael, but especially without Wendy. He still thinks about the time they had spent in Neverland and all those times he had flown to the nursery window and listened to Wendy's voice as she told her brothers a story. Now Peter had been having dreams about all the good times and other things that a young boy would, but one night he had extremely weird dream. A dream of a man or rather a young man _._

 _'Wendy had returned to neverland but ther was changes to her he was not sure why she looked so different but she did. The two were near a pond in a secret cove only he knew of. He asked if she would like to go swimming and with in moments they waded into the water. Near the middle of the large pond they were about shoulder deep in the water. Peter only then noticed that they were both completely and utterly naked!'_

At that precise moment of realisation Peter sat bolt upright in a cold sweat hitting his head on the roof over his bed in the tree house. He was very confused about what the dream meant, why that heck he hit his head and why he had such a- an...adult dream. deciding to fly to London to ask the only people that he know could posibly help him. Wendy, John, Michael or any of the lost boys.

Peter flew swiftly through the sky, breaking out of a cloud and further down towards a very familiar building. flying up to the window he first entered through and knock loudly. wendy chuckle at the boys in my mind as i tell the story or hooks downfall for the umpteenth time: "and she asked to say goodbye to Peter, but instead of saying goodbye she gave Peter one of the last things that he could not understand because he was just a boy and will always be a boy she gave him, a Thimble"{hidden kiss}.

She stopped and turn about to scold one of the ex-lost boys and froze "Pe-te-rr" looking at this boy in shock, Peter was still taller than she and his clothes are a bit tight in certain areas. His grin threatens to split his face as he looked at her "We~endy" he said mockingly mirror Wendy's stutter, laughing melodically. Doing backflip in the air, just for fun, and arched his back, making the thin pants tighten even further around a big bulge between his legs. "I hate to tell u but...your looking like a ' _young'_ man" Windy said even with the emphasis on the 'young' part the ex-lost boys gasp backing away as did her brothers and they wait for Peter's reaction. He became frfrozen in the middle of the back flip and he stares up at through his legs at wendy. "Say what now?" "Well you here only about 3 inches taller last time we met and I grow 5 in the last 2 yrs and you're still taller" She states walking over, back rigid and with a bit overly thin waist due to the corset she was in.

* * *

 ** _ok so this is an idea i want to redo/flesh out_** PM **_me with corrections please its annoying to have them in the reviews... if there's a problem then_** PM **_me.. anyway just let me know if i should keep this fic going or not thx..._**


	2. info

_**i know i have problems with this story so im editing it but i just wanted to get it up to where i stoped...thx..sry of the AN**_


	3. AN! I know these are annoying

**_Hi currently working on re-re-re-doing All my fanfictions from before..including those from my old fanfiction profile of Iwa Fury, well that was me...I_**

 ** _couldn't log into that account. As such I started this one...I'm going to re-wright/vamp my prevues fanfics that I enjoyed writing as well as adding some new_**

 ** _ideas and material it will take time, because of the massive writing block I'm having and the very very little time I have to write...I'm sry for the wait for those_**

 ** _who are reading and waiting on my fanfictions to update. Hey, everyone, I'm sorry for the LONG as hell wait because of my name/account_** _**change, and in my**_

 _ **crazy case of writer's block and life getting in the way, it got crazy af. I had the ideas but just couldn't seem to type them... so let me know if I should keep**_

 ** _them fix-up_** _ ** _o_**_ _ **r not. so Yeah that's it**_


End file.
